


Multiple X-Over Story Requests/Challenges

by witchguy1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: A few story requests/challenges that I'd like to see/read





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few story requests/challenges.

OK, this is a story request. I have yet to read a story where Leonard Snart and Mick Rory end up raising Harry Potter, I have read a story where Leonard and Mick raise a boy together but I would like to if some writes a story where Harry is raised by Leonard and Mick after his parents are killed by Voldemort.

Somehow Harry apparates to Central City and is found by Mick and Leonard who take him in.

A few things that MUST/HAVE to be in the story.

1\. Leonard and Mick are together with possiblity of Barry joining the two in a relationship.

2\. Harry is paired with a male or two or more if you want.

3\. Harry's name is changed with the last name Snart-Rory or Rory-Snart when he is adopted by Leonard and Mick, possibly using a name that starts with L .

4 Harry is magically more powerful than normal.

5\. Harry still goes to Hogwarts using a international port-key.

6\. When Harry goes back to Hogwarts, he uses either his real name, Harry Potter or his adoptive name, either way is good.

7\. Dumbledore tries to get Harry to live with the Dursleys.

8\. Manipulative Dumbledore.

9\. Harry is friends with some of the students from each of the four houses.

10\. Harry can be in any of the four houses.

11\. Harry must be found 14 years before the particle accelerator explosion.

12\. Harry has assassin-like skills, as if he had been trained by the league of assassins but hasn't been trained by them.

13\. Harry somehow (if only briefly) meets the girls of St Trinians. (The girls from the movies that has Gemma Arterton in them) Mostly because Harry will be just as criminal as his two dads and they can help the girls.

14\. MPREG (Harry pregnant)

15\. Harry is as snarky as Leonard, and is as violent as Mick when angry.

Please say something in the reviews if you wish to try out the story but I might try and write it too. I hope that someone tries to write it, I've had the story in my head for a little while and I want to see if anyone would write it.

I'd love it if someone did write it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send a comment or a PM if you wish to write the story from the request/challenge to tell me. Please


End file.
